MittelerdeTelecom
by Grishhak
Summary: Telecom in Mittelerde. Lest es und ihr wisst, wie gut es ist, dass tolkien sauron keine tochter gab...
1. Default Chapter

Kleinanzeige  
  
Wir, die MITTELERDE-TELECOM-FILIALE, sind ein junges, aufstrebender Unternehmen mit großen Zukunftschancen.  
  
Sie sind kompetent, vertrauenswürdig und hilfsbereit? Sie haben gerade Abitur gemacht oder haben schon mal bei einer unserer Filialen gearbeitet? Sie sind anpassungsfähig? Und... SIE SIND AUF JOBSUCHE??  
  
DANN SIND SIE HIER RICHTIG!!!  
  
Wir suchen zuverlässige Angestellte mit Abitur. Sie brauchen keine besonderen Vorkentnisse!  
  
Bitte schreiben sie eine Bewerbung an: Grishhâk Sauroniell Thronsaal 1 Barad Dur, Mordor  
  
Wir freuen uns über ihre Bewerbung und laden sie sicherlich zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch ein, Ihre Grishhâk Sauroniell 


	2. Bewerbungen 12

Bewerbungen:  
  
1. UNS haben sie gesucht!!! Wir haben ihre Anzeige im Mittelerde-Kurier gelesen und uns gedacht, dass sie mit dieser Beschreibung nur uns meinen können. Nun zu uns: Wir sind 2 Hobbits im besten Alter und mit viel Erfahrung. Unsere Namen sind Meriadock Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk. Zwar sind unsere schulischen Leistungen nicht gerade nennenswert, aber wir sind davon überzeugt, dass sie das nicht stören wird. Wir freuen uns bereits über ihre Einladung zum Vorstellungsgespräch. Bis bald, Merry B. und Pip T.  
  
2. Seid gegrüßt, Mylady, von Gandalf, dem Weißen. Mir kam zu Ohren, Ihr sucht Angestellte für Euer Unternehmen. Da ich im Augenblick sozusagen arbeitslos bin, da meine Aufgabe erfüllt ist, überkam mich die Idee, mich bei Euch zu bewerben. Selbstverständlich entspreche ich Euren Vorstellungen von einem guten Mitarbeiter und habe die besten Referenzen. Ich erwarte Eure Einladung zum Vorstellungsgespräch alsbald als möglich, G. der W.  
  
Weitere bewerbungen folgen in kürze, wenn ihr reviewt!!! 


	3. bewerbungen rest

Bewerbungen die 2.:  
  
Seid gegrüßt!  
  
Ich muss Euch schon gleich zu Anfang um etwas bitten: Behandelt dieses Schreiben äußerst diskret! Es darf auf gar keinen Fall etwas davon an die Öffentlichkeit dringen, denn ich habe ein selbst bei aller Bescheidenheit als sehr hoch zu bezeichnendes Amt inne und es wäre nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn etwas von dieser Bewerbung bekannt würde. Außerdem bin ich verheiratet und ich hoffe, Ihr wisst wovon ich spreche, wenn ich sage: Elben!  
  
So, nun zu meinem eigentlichen Anliegen: Ich bin zur Zeit auf der Suche nach einer Arbeit, da mich mein jetziger Job zu sehr beansprucht. Dabei fand ich Eure Anzeige äußerste ansprechend und entschied, einmal mein Glück zu versuchen.  
  
Da ich als Waldläufer groß geworden bin, habe ich leider keinen schriftlichen Leistungsnachweis mit Namen Abitur, doch ich wurde von Lord Elrond in Imladris unterrichtet. Auch bin ich äußerste kompetent und habe viel Erfahrung, was Kundenbetreuung angeht.  
  
Ich hoffe, dass ich für Ihre Zwecke geeignet bin und warte sehnlichst auf Rückmeldung. Schickt diese bitte an:  
  
„Streicher  
  
Ithilien  
  
Zu Händen Faramir, Prinz von Ithilien."  
  
Euer K. E. Streicher  
  
Mein Schatzzzz!!  
  
Wir haben dich gefunden! Wir wollen dich haben!!  
  
Abitur wir nicht haben, Abitur bah! Schmeckt wie bössse Elben!  
  
Bössse Elben, Jawohl!  
  
Wollen unssseren Schatzzzz!  
  
Gollumgollum!  
  
Unssseren Schatzzzz...  
  
Hallo!  
  
Da ich vor kurzer zeit den groben Fehler gemacht habe, mit einem Menschen den Bund der Ehe einzugehen, suche ich nun nach einer Möglichkeit, etwas Abstand von dem puren Chaos, das ich geheiratet habe, zu gewinnen.  
  
Dabei sprang mir Eure Anzeige direkt ins Auge!  
  
Ich finde, dass ich für diesen Job wie geschaffen bin und dachte desshalb, dass ich mich am Besten einfach mal bewerbe.  
  
Bitte schickt mir die Antwort an:  
  
„der Abendstern  
  
Ithilien  
  
Zu Händen von Eowyn"  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
A. Abendstern  
  
PS: Bitte behandelt dieses Schreiben vertraulich! Ihr als Frau müsstet verstehen, welche Folgen es hätte, würde mein Mann etwas hiervon erfahren!  
  
Ich, der Herr des goldenen Waldes, grüße Euch!  
  
Da ich von meiner Frau hemmungslos ausgenutzt und unterdrückt werde, habe ich beschlossen, nun einmal selbstständig mit etwas Fuß zu fassen. Hierbei kam mir Eure Anzeige äußerst gelegen.  
  
Nun bewerbe ich mich auch und ich kann Euch versichern:  
  
Ich bin perfekt!  
  
Ihr braucht mich unbedingt!  
  
Ladet mich zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch ein!  
  
So schnell wie möglich!  
  
Celeborn, Galadriels Gatte. 


	4. Vatertochtergespr

Kapitel 4

Morgens, halb 10 in Barad Dur, Thronsaal 1:

Grishhâk stand am Fenster ihres Büros und sah hinaus auf die Ländereien Mordors, die nun, da Grishhâks Vater besiegt war, bis in Sichtweite vorgerückt waren. Doch die junge Elbe sah sie nicht wirklich. Ihre Gedanken waren abgeschweift, denn sie grübelte über ihr nächstes Vorhaben.

Die Idee, eine Telecom-Filiale in Mittelerde aufzumachen, war ihr anfangs großartig vorgekommen, doch jetzt sah es so aus, als würde es in Arbeit ausarten.

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Mürrisch drehte sich Grishhâk zur Tür um und sah diese an. Dahinter konnte nur einer stehen. Und tatsächlich, ohne, dass sie etwas gesagt hätte, trat dieser Jemand ein. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Stapel Briefe.

Grishhâk: Ähm, Papi, seit wann darfst du hier eigentlich ohne mein Erlaubnis reinkommen??

Sauron: Ohne Erlaubnis? Aber du hast doch ganz deutlich gedacht...

Grishhâk seufzte und verdrehte die Augen: Hör endlich auf, meine Gedanken zu lesen. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, und überhaupt, Gedanken sind Privatsache! Was hast du da eigentlich in der Hand?

Bei diesen Worten ging Grishhâk auf ihren Vater zu und riss ihm die Briefe aus der Hand. Sie Zählte sechs Stück.

Sauron: Das sind die Bewerbungen auf die Anzeigen, die du inseriert hast.

Grishhâk: Die sind ja schon geöffnet!

Sauron: Na ja, ich hab die mir halt mal angesehen.. schließlich sollen ein paar von denen ja bald hier arbeiten.. es sind zwei gefräßige Deppen, zwei verkrachte Eheleute, ein Fischfetischist, ein unterdrückter Gatte..

Grishhâk: WARUM TUT DER DIR LEID???

Sauron: Jetzt liest du aber Gedanken!

Grishhâk: Woher ich das nur hab... Außerdem bin ich der Chef!

Sauron: Aha, so ist das also, jedenfalls, der letzte ist der schlimmst: Ein größenwahnsinniger Zauberer mit überaus schlechtem Geschmack, was Modefarben betrifft! Weiß... also wirklich! Schwarz ist diesen Sommer in...

Grishhâk: Tja, ich fürchte, wir werden sie alle nehmen müssen, und selbst dann haben wir noch nicht alle Posten besetzt... Zum Glück hat eine Bewerberin es geschafft, ihre Bewerbung direkt auf meinen Schreibtisch zu bringen.

Grishhâk drehte sich um und ging zu besagtem Tisch. Sie warf die anderen Briefe auf diesen und zog ein beschriebenes Blatt Papier aus den Tiefen einer der Schubladen.

Grishhâk: Hör dir das mal an:

Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,  
  
Mein Name ist Ravana. Mit höheren Schulabschlüssen kann ich dienen. Ich besitze sogar ein Zertifikat als Diplomzauberer. (Habe ich mal einem Typ mit Kutte und Stab bei einem Überfall abgenommen.)  
Bisher war ich stets als gewinnorientierter Abenteuer (Straßenräuber) tätig, aber da mich diese Tätigkeit nicht ausfüllt, möchte ich meinen Horizont erweitern und neue Fähigkeiten erwerben. Ich hoffe, dies in Ihrem Unternehmen tun zu können.  
Was mich auszeichnet ist meine Fähigkeit, Schimpfwörter in allen Sprachen Mittelerdes zu beherrschen. Ich habe Kenntnisse im Umgang mit dem Schwert. (Besitzerin des hinterhältigen Bastardschwertes) und kenne alle guten Lokalitäten zweideutiger Art zwischen Rohan und Lothlorien. Was noch besser ist, ich kenne auch alle zweideutigen Lokalitäten IN Lothlorien.  
Darüber hinaus besitze ich jede Menge Teamgeist. (Übrigens, ein sehr guter Elbenschnaps.) und bin an meinem beruflichen Fortkommen interessiert. (Meucheln von Vorgesetzen nicht ausgeschlossen.)  
  
Ich hoffe bald von ihnen zu hören,  
Mit den herzlichsten Grüßen,  
Ihre Ravana

Das ist doch genau das, was wir suchen, oder?

Sauron: Würde es was bringen, zu wiedersprechen?

Grishhâk: Nein.

Sauron: OK.

Grishhâk: Also mach dich an die Arbeit und lade die Spinner zum Vorstellungsgespräch ein!

Sauron zog von dannen und wurde nie mehr in Mittelerde... halt, falscher text... Also er machte sich an die Arbeit.

OK, ich hoffe, dass es Euch gefallen hat!

Und Ravana: Danke für deine Reviews für Mordors Erbin und das hier! Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir dieses kap. Aber dein Review hat geradezu HIER geschrieen... unschuldig pfeif


	5. vorstellungsgespr

Kapitel 5

"Bei allen Elbengöttern, die das Böse vernichtet hat! SIE HABEN MICH ZUM VORSTELLUNGSGESPRÄCH EINGELADEN!"

Schrie Ravana und sprang wild im Zimmer umher.  
  
"Oh je, was ziehe ich an, was ziehe ich nur an, damit es seriös wirkt?"

Panisch rannte sie durch die Räume und suchte nach passender Kleidung.

"Die geklaute Mithrilrüstung? Nee, zu alt. Den Tarnumhang der Mitternacht? Nee, zu löchrig... Ah, jetzt hab ich was, ich nehm die Lederrüstung, die ich mal beim Würfeln gewonnen habe, und den Silberhelm, den ich mal dem Elben in der Kneipe... naja, woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass die Zwergenbier nicht vertragen. Ja, auf jeden Fall die Rüstung und den Helm. ... So fertig, Zweihänder eingepackt... Ravana ist zur Stelle!"  
  
2 Minuten später bemerkte sie zum ersten mal...  
  
"Äh, Moment, wo muss ich mich melden...?"

Nur 2 Sekunden später stand sie auf dem Gang zu Thronsaal 1 in Barad Dur. Irritiert sah sie sich um.

„Äh, wie jetzt???"

Da antwortete ihr eine Stimme aus dem Off:

„Hallo Ravana! Du bist in Barad Dur, wo sonst? Schließlich wolltest du doch hier hin, oder?"

Ravana: „Ja, schon, aber so geht das doch nicht.."

Stimme aus dem Off: „Wieso nicht? Ich bin hier die Autorin, ich sage, was passiert und ich sage im Augenblick, dass du in meiner Geschichte gefangen bist. Hier kommst du erst wieder raus, wenn ich das nette, kleine Wörtchen, dass mit E beginnt und auch mit E aufhört unter meine Geschichte gesetzt habe. Und glaub mir: Damit lasse ich mir Zeit. Zuerst lasse ich meine Charaktere meine sadistische Ader auskosten. Soweit alles klar?"

Ravana: „Äh.. ja..."

Stimme aus dem Off: „OK, dann geh jetzt endlich rein, die Anderen warten schon. Wir sehen uns drinnen."

Ravana: „Aber wo soll ich denn hier reingehen? Hier sind mindestens tausend Türen!"

Ravana war nahe an der Panik. Doch die Stimme aus dem Off antwortete nicht. Stattdessen erschien vor Ravana ein blinkender, roter Pfeil, der in der Luft schwebte und auf eine Stelle an der Wand zeigte. Dort erschien mit einem leisen „Plop"eine Tür mit der Aufschrift „Thronsaal 1"Auf dem Pfeil stand zu lesen: „Tschuldigung, hatte vergessen, die Tür zu schreiben..."

Ravana ließ ein skeptisches „Aha..."vernehmen und betrat den Raum. In diesem Raum saßen bereits die anderen Bewerber: An der Wand zu Ravanas linken saßen zwei Elben und stritten lautstark miteinander. Auf der Anderen Seite hatten zwei Hobbits ein gigantisches 5. Frühstück auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und waren nun zufrieden am Kauen. Ein imposant wirkender Zauberer mit schneeweißen Gewändern saß auf einem Stuhl nahe der Tür. Unter diesem Stuhl kauerte ein kleines, schleimiges, graues etwas und knabberte an einem rohen Fisch. Drei weitere Stühle waren noch leer.

Ravana setzte sich schnell auf einen davon, denn sie hatte die Elbin, die am Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Raumes saß und aussah, als würde sie gleich einen oder vielleicht auch mehrere Morde begehen erblickt.

Kaum hatte Ravana sich gesetzt, schrie die Elbin so laut „Ruhe!", dass tatsächlich alle Anwesenden verstummten und sogar den Hobbits der Bissen im Hals stecken blieb. Dann lächelte die, von der Ravana vermutete, dass es sich um Grishhâk Sauroniell handelt, in die runde und begann zu sprechen:

„Nun, da sich fast alle hier eingefunden haben, können wir ja anfangen. Zwar fehlen noch zwei Bewerber, doch diese werden zuerst von meinem Vater empfangen und auf ihr eintreffen in unserer gemütlichen Runde vorbereitet. Ich habe mich dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen gefühlt und daher ist netterweise mein Vater für mich eingesprungen."

Grishhâks Blick fiel auf den blutverschmierten Dolch, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag, und sie ließ ihn schnell in einer Schublade verschwinden.

„Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja.. Übrigens, für alle Neuankömmlinge, ich bin Grishhâk Sauroniell und somit Eure neue Vorgesetzte. Sollte irgendjemand etwas dagegen einzuwenden haben, so möchte ich ihn oder sie freundlichst darauf hin weisen, dass ich eine vorzügliche Schwertkämpferin bin. Außerdem bin ich hier die Autorin und habe sowieso das Sagen. Ich hätte nun gerne, dass sich jeder hier einmal vorstellt und uns von seinen Qualitäten in Kenntnis setzt, damit ich jedem eine bestimmte Aufgabe zuteilen kann. Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr, hohe Frau Galadriel, anfangen würdet, denn ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, von Euch eine Bewerbung erhalten zu haben."

So, nun ein Wort zu Ravana: Ravana ist meine liebste Reviewerin, da sie regelmäßig zu allen meinen Geschichten Feedback gibt und ich somit weiß, dass zumindest einer den Schwachsin, den ich verzapfe ließt. So ein Gefühl ist was ganz tolles, darum schreibe ich in dieser Geschichte auch über Ravana. Die Bewerbung und den Anfang dieses Kapitels bis zu „wohin muss ich eigentlich"hatt sie verfasst, ich habe es dann in meine Geschichte eingebaut.

Danke, Ravana, für diene lieben Reviews! (ach ja, ich hab den verdacht, dass du in mordors erbin langsam an die lösung rankommst... ;))

JennyArwen: na, ich hoffe, das es nicht so doll wird...


	6. vorstellungsgespr

Kapitel 6

Galadriel setzte zum Sprechen an, doch ihr werter gemahl kam ihr zuvor:

„Sie hat meine Post gelesen, daru ist sie hier! Sie spioniert mir immer nach! Nie kann ich einmal etwas alleine machen, sie muss immer ihre Finger im Spiel haben!"

Galadriel blickte ihn mit ihrem Blick an, der soviel bedeutete wie: Wart nur ab, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme.

Doch bevor sie irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, antwortete Grishhâk leicht gereitzt: „Aha, ich glaube, ich weiß schon, welche Arbeit ich Euch beiden zuteilen werde. Celbeorn, Ihr werdet Vertreter. Eure Aufgabe wird es sein, neue Kunden zu werben. Bitte geht nun in Zimmer Nummer 156794, dort werder ihr weitere Anweisungen bekommen."

Irritiert stand Celeborn auf und wankte verunsichert zu Tür. Als er verschwunden war, wandte sich Grishhâk an Galadriel:

„Für Euch habe ich eine andere Aufgabe: Ihr werdet die Kundenkartei verwalten. Sollte ein Kunde z.B. nicht zahlen wollen, seid Ihr dafür verantwortlich, dass das geld beikommt. Außerdem habt ihr die Aufgabe, darauf zu achten, dass die vertreter keinen Blödsin machen. Ihr werdet in raum 1256735 erwartet."

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Celeborn wirkte Galadriel nicht verunsichert, als sie erhobenen Hauptes den Saal verließ. Doch bevor sich Grishhâk an den nächsten wenden konnte, ging die Tür abermals auf und Celeborn erschien in der Türöffnung:

„Ich kann Saal 156794 nicht finden!" klagte er. Grishhaks Antwort viel vielleicht etwas heftig aus, denn das war der berühmte Tropfen, der dem Fass den Boden ausschlug oder so ähnlich. Doch Celeborn hörte die wichtigsten Informationen heraus: Zwischen Raum 156792 und 156796, gegenüber von Raum 156795. Freudig rannte er wieder aus dem Saal und schlug krachend die Tür ins Schloss.

„Oooohhmmm..."versuchte Grishhâk sich wieder zu beruhigen, bevor sie witermachte:

„Nachdem dies nun geklärt ist, würde ich gerne von Ihnen, Herr Gollum wissen, warum Ihr euch heute hier eingefunden habt."

Ein undefinierbares Zischen kam von Gandalfs Stuhl. Grishhâk beugte sich vor und betrachtete Gollum skeptisch.

„Ah ja, ich verstehe.. Ihr werdet die Anschlüsse unserer Kunden warten. Begebt euch bitte in raum... In den Teich zzzu den Fissssssschen!"

Zischte sie Gollum zu. Dieser horchte auf und flüsterte: „ Fisssssch! Mein Schatzzzz, ich komme!". Dann sprang er aus dem fenster und ein lautes Platschen verkündete den übriggebliebenen, dass er wohl am schnellsten gefunden hatte, wo er hinsollte.

Schnell sprang Grishhâk auf und warf einen Blumenkübel mit eine, äußerst imposanten Kaktus hinterher. Nach erneutem Platschen rieb sie sich zufrieden die Hände und murmelte „Treffer."Dann fuhr sie fort:

„Wo war ich stehen geblieben.. ach ja! Meine sehr verehrten Herren Tuck und Brandybock, dürfte ich Euch darum bitten, euch vorzustellen?"

Zweistimmiges Schmatzen war die Antwort. Die beiden Hobbits hatten sich wieder ihrer Mahlzeit gewidmet und ignorierten die nun doch recht wütende Grishhâk einfach. Alle anderen, das heißt, Gandalf und Ravana, konnten sehen, wie langsam Rauchwölkchen über Grishhâks Kopf erschienen. Schließlich riss sie die Beiden hoch und setzte sie vor die Tür.

„Küche ist in Raum 123456789"

Waren ihre Letzten Worte, bevor sie die Tür mit Wucht zuknallte. Als nächstes fiel ihr Blick auf Gandalf und sie seufzte.

„Ihr werdet meinem Vater bei der verwaltung der Mitarbeiter helfen. Ihr findet ihn in Thronsaal 2. Und bringt ihm eine Aspirin mit, ich denke, er wird es gebrauchen."

Während Grishhâk sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen ließ, verließ gandalf sehr, sehr leise das Zimmer. Übrig blieben nur noch Ravana und Grishhâk.

„ Ich fass es nicht,"fing grishhâk an zu reden, „So viele Irre auf einem Platz."

„Aber so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht werden.."versuchte Ravana, Grishhâk aufzumuntern. Dann stockte sie.. „Was ist eigentlich in Raum 123456789?"

„Oh, ganz einfach, da sind die beiden bewerber, die mein Vater miteinander bekannt gemacht hat."

„Ah, ja.. Was werde ich eigentlich zu tun haben?"

„Habe ich das noch nicht erwähnt? Ihr werdet Galadriel und Celeborn unterstptzen: ihr werdet Geldeintreiber. Melden könnt Ihr euch in jedem Zimmer, ich habe keine Lust, jetzt extra dafür einen raum zu schreiben, sucht Euch einen aus."erklärte ihr Grishhâk mit einem Zwinkern.

„Ok, ich nehme raum15 und der Liegt im 6. Stockwerk."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch Ravana und Grishhâk seufzte auf. Endlich hatte sie das hinter sich gebracht.


	7. Telephonservice

Telephonservice

Endlich war der Raum lehr und Grishhâk konnte aufatmen. Sie hatte es hinter sich! Zuerst konnte sie es gar nicht glauben, doch so langsam dämmerte es ihr und sie sprang jauchzend von ihrem Stuhl. Es war schon eine tolle Sache, Autor und Person zu sein, da man so nie auf die Idee kam, einem mehr zuzumuten, als man tragen konnte. Und ebendiese Erfahrung machte Grishhâk gerade.

Froh verließ sie das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in Raum 123456789. Dort warteten schließlich noch ihr Vater und die restlichen zwei Bewerber. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie sich vorzustellen versuchte, wie es Sauron mit den beiden Bewerbern ergangen war. Dann viel ihr wieder ein, dass sie auch die beiden Hobbits in diesen Saal geschickt hatte..

Ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein kaltes Grinsen, als sie sich Raum 123456789 näherte. Sie ergriff den Türknauf und stieß die Tür auf. Was sie dahinter zu sehen bekam, machte es ihr verdammt schwer, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Ihr Vater, ehemals dunkler Herrscher Mordors, hing blass in seinem Stuhl. Die beiden Hobbits hatten sich in eine Ecke gequetscht und .....

....aßen nicht! Stattdessen sahen sie mit vor Angst großen Augen auf Sauron. Dieser Anblick erfreute Grishhâk unglaublich. Das hatten die Beiden davon, ihr nicht die ihr gebührende Achtung zu schenken und sie einfach zu ignorieren! Einen Moment lang wollte wieder Wut über das Verhalten der Hobbits in ihr aufkeimen, doch da fiel ihr auf, dass sie die letzten beiden Bewerber nirgends sehen konnte. Irritiert ging sie zu ihrem Vater.

„Du, Papa, wo sind den die beiden Menschen hin?"Keine Reaktion. „Papa?" Immer noch keine Reaktion. „Papa, hallo, ich bins, Grishhâk!"Sie verpasste ihm einen Satz schallender Ohrfeigen und tatsächlich, es schien zu funktionieren! Ermutigt trat sie ihm gegen sein Schienbein. „Hm.."– „Na endlich! Papa, wo sind die Bewerber?"Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig. „Die habe ich weggeschickt. In Raum 3675342, da sollen sie sich mal darum kümmern, wohin wir überall Leitungen verlegen könnten.."Er sah nicht gerade so aus, als wäre er zufrieden damit, dass er ausgerechnet diese Beiden empfangen musste. Grishhâk entging das nicht. „Ok. Dann ist das ja in Ordnung. Du brauchst übrigens gar nicht so zu schauen, immerhin hatte ich Galadriel und Celeborn eingeteilt!", erwiderte sie noch, bevor sie sich an Merry und Pippin wandte, die immer noch zusammengekauert in ihrer Ecke hockten.

„Ich glaube, wir können gleich mit eurer Aufgabe anfangen. Kommt mit."Sie gab den Beiden ein Zeichen, ihr zu folgen. „Wir müssen zu erst noch Gollum abholen, da kann er sich auch gleich eure Aufgabe ansehen und helfen, bis seine eigene Rolle zum tragen kommt."

Sie verließen den Turm und gingen zum Teich, der etwa 15 Stockwerke unter dem Fenster von Grishhâks Büro lag. Auf einem Stein in der Mitte des Teiches saß Gollum. Er wirkte etwas mitgenommen. Betrachtete man seine nähere Umgebung etwas genauer, konnte man mit Leichtigkeit die Ursache seines Zustandes erkennen: Die Überreste des Blumentopfes lagen um ihn verstreut auf dem Stein und Erde verdreckte das Wasser, Der Kaktus musste untergegangen sein, denn er war nirgends zu entdecken.

„Gollum, bei Fuß, oder soll ich dich holen lassen?", fuhr Grishhâk Gollum an. Dieser sah verwirrt auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Anscheinend fiel es ihm alles andere als leicht, sich zu konzentrieren. „Mein Schatzzzz...", zischte er schließlich und sprang mit einem Kopfsprung in das ihn umgebende Wasser. Kurz darauf tauchte er direkt neben Grishhâk, Merry und Pippin wieder aus dem Wasser auf. Er schüttelte sich wie ein Hund und bespritzte alle Anwesenden mit Wassertropfen. Dann sah er auf und erblickte Grishhâk, die ob der unerwünschten Dusche alles andere als erfreut war. „Gutes Frauchen, liebes Frauchen.." Gollum versuchte, nach ihrem Umhang zu greifen, doch sie zog ihn angewidert weg. „Komm mit, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich.", sagte sie knapp und ging wieder zurück in den Turm. Die drei anderen folgten ihr.

Wenig später befanden sie sich in einem großen Raum, dessen Nummer 34987 hier aus Gründen der Geheimhaltung nicht gesagt werden darf, voller Telephongeräte und Kabel. Fasziniert sahen sich die Hobbits und der Ex-Hobbit in dem Raum um. Doch da es nicht so aussah, als würde sich irgendwo etwas Essbares – sei es gebraten oder nicht – befand, verloren sie viel zu schnell das Interesse, als es für sie gut gewesen wäre.

Grishhâk fing an, ihnen zu erklären, wie die Geräte funktionierten, als sie auch schon das rege Desinteresse bemerkte. „Entschuldigung, störe ich zufällig bei irgendetwas?", unterbrach sie sich selbst und betrachtete die drei vor ihr stehenden mit der ganzen Liebe einer Spinne gegenüber ihrem Gatten nach der Begattung. Man hätte diesen Blick auch mit „ich-habe-euch-doch-auch-alle-lieb-,-sogar-zum-fressen-lieb" beschreiben können, doch für solche Gedanken waren die Hobbits und Gollum einfach zu überrumpelt von Grishhâks nächsten Handlungen.

„Alsoooo, das hier sind Telephone. Die machen ab und zu ‚dingeldiding'. Dann hebt ihr die Dinger da auf. Ihr haltet sie an euer Ohr und hört euch an, was gesagt wird. Normalerweise werden hier Probleme geschildert. Ihr erklärt den Stimmen dann einfach, wie man die Probleme lösen könnte."Sie sah die Drei an. „Noch Fragen?"Merry hob zaghaft die hand. „Wir wissen aber doch nicht, wie man die Probleme löst! Und außerdem haben wir seit zwanzig Minuten nichts mehr gegessen, wir werden verhungern!"– „Ach, denkt euch einfach etwas aus. Und zu Essen gibt es nichts, bis alle Kunden zufrieden sind."Mit diesen Worten verließ Grishhâk den Raum und die Hobbits und Gollum hörten nur noch, wie sie absperrte, die Tür verbarrikadierte, Balken davor nagelte, ein Warnschild aufstellte und glücklich zurück in ihr Büro ging.

„Na toll. Und was jetzt?"Pippin sah Merry ratlos an. In diesem Augenblick klingelte eines der Telephone. „Mein Schatzzzz!!!!"Mit einem Aufschrei hüpfte Gollum auf den Tisch und hob ab. Eine Stimme am anderen Ende meldete sich. „Hallo, hier Saruman aus Isengart. Ich habe mir von Ihrer Firma die Leitung für meinen neuen Palantir CX3000-tZ legen lassen. Jetzt ist diese Leitung angeblich seit drei Wochen verlegt, aber ich habe immer noch keinen Empfang. Ich habe jetzt schon den Palantier auseinandergebaut, daran liegt es mit Sicherheit nicht. Daraufhin habe ich meinen Orks befohlen, die Leitung auszubuddeln. Diese haben den Befehl natürlich auch gleich ausgeführt und siehe da! Es war keine Leitung vorhanden!!! Das ist Betrug!!!!! Ich will mein Geld zurück!!!!!"

Gollum zuckte zusammen, als ihm Saruman ins Ohr brüllte. „Mein Schatzzzzz..", flüsterte er verwirrt in den Telephonhörer. Auf der anderen Seite wurde es still, doch leider hielt dies nur für ein paar Sekunden an. „WIE HABEN SIE MICH GERADE GENANNT???" Saruman war auf 180. Zitternd starrte Gollum auf den Höhrer. „Nein, nein, liebes Herrchen – Herrchen ist nicht lieb zu Smeagol! Gollum, gollum! – Nein, liebes Herrchen. – Herrchen beleidigt Smeagol. Herrchen ist nicht lieb. Wir müssen ihn töten. Ihn töten! – Nein, Herrchen, nein, doch, nein... – Ihn töten! – Ja, ja! Ihn töten! Smeagol wird ihn töten!", zischte Gollum in den Hörer.

Es folgte eine lange Pause. Merry war der erste, der aus seiner Starre erwachte. Er riss Gollum den Hörer aus der Hand und ging selber ans Telephon. Er hatte ja durch Sarumans Stimmvolumen bereits mitbekommen, um was es ging, und so versuchte er es auf die diplomatische Art: „Sie haben also die Leitungen ausgegraben? Sie wissen schon, dass dadurch die Garantie verfällt, oder?", erklärte er Saruman sachlich.

„DA WAREN KEINE LEITUNGEN!!", kam es vom bunten Zauberer. „Wie? Es tut mir zwar unglaublich leid, dass Sie die Leitungen zerstört haben, aber wir können daran leider nichts ändern. Wir können schließlich nichts dafür, dass Sie ihre Orks mit ihren Leitungen spielen lassen. Aber wenn es Sie beruhigt, können wir auch dafür sorgen, dass neue Leitungen verlegt werden. Gegen Aufpreis verlegen wir sie sogar so, dass auch Ihre Orks sie nicht mehr zerstören können. Einen schönen Tag noch wünscht Ihnen Ihre Telecom Mordor."Damit hängte er den Hörer wieder ein und sah freudestrahlend in die Runde. „So macht man das!"

* * *

OK, ich hatte ein paar Probleme beim weiterschreiben, eine Mischung aus Klausuren in der Schule, keine Lust und keine Ideen. Aber jetzt ists ja doch da. (Ich liebe Ferien. Ich bin entlich so weit, dass ich alle snachgehlt habe..)

Also, wollt ihr wissen, was noch alles passiert?

Dann reviewt!


	8. Gestaendnisse

Kapitel 8 Geständnisse

Ravana stand alleine in Raum 15 im 6. Stockwerk und begutachtete die Einrichtung. Ihrem geschulten Blick entging nicht, dass einige der Einrichtungsgegenstände doch einen beachtlichen Wert haben mussten. Doch bevor sie sich daran machen konnte, die Gegenstände genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, entdeckte sie etwas sehr interessantes: Auf dem alten, reich verzierten Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Sprechanlage! In Sekundenschnelle reifte eine Idee in ihr heran und sie stellte sich vor den Tisch, holte einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und sprach in das Gerät.

Sauron, der gerade auf dem Weg in Thronsaal 2 war, da er erfahren hatte, dass dort ein neuer Mitarbeiter darauf wartete, von ihm eingewiesen zu werden, blieb plötzlich stehen, als ein Knirschen aus dem Lautsprecher des Flures kam. Verwirrt blickte er zum Lautsprecher, als plötzlich eine Stimmer zu hören war.

„Einsam,   
einsam und alleine blick ich in den Regen hinaus.  
Ohne dich,  
Dunkelheit umfängt meine Seele wie ein Mantel.  
Ich denke an dich.  
Denke an deine rettenden Arme.  
Zieh mich heraus aus der Dunkelheit.  
Zieh mich in das Reich des Glückes,  
wo wir beide auf ewig vereint sind.  
Gemeinsam trotzen wir jedem Widerstand, mein Held.

Siehst du die Sterne am Himmel?  
Dort oben warte ich auf dich, nur auf dich.  
Mein Liebster.  
Auf ewig schein' ich dort für dich, einsam, allein,  
doch nicht ohne Hoffnung, denn solange ich dich Liebe  
besteht Hoffnung auf Glück.  
Rette mich.  
Beschütze mich  
Erlöse mich,  
denn ich liebe dich , nur dich, dich allein.  
Sauron, ich liebe dich!"

Fassungslos starrte Sauron den Lautsprecher an. Was war das gewesen? Er war nicht fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und so tat er das, was er in solchen Situationen immer tat.

Bereits wenige Augenblicke später stand er vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Wenn du diese Tür durchschreitest, dem Tode in die Arm' du gleitest'. Vorsichtig drückte er die Tür zu Grishhâks Zimmer auf und trat ein. Grishhâk war nicht da. Etwas enttäuscht ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und wartete.

Grishhâk indes hatte die Durchsage ebenfalls gehört. Davon abgesehen, dass jemand es wagte, ihren Vater ‚anzumachen', fand sie das Gedicht doch ganz gut. Aber dann fiel ihr plötzlich ein, dass auch Sauron es gehört haben musste. Sie konnte sich denken, wie er darauf reagieren würde und machte sich daher schleunigst auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, schließlich kannte sie ihren Vater.

Und tatsächlich – in ihrem Zimmer fand sie einen inzwischen am Boden zerstörten Sauon vor. Sauron war nämlich während Grisshâks Abwesenheit klar geworden, dass alle, wirklich alle, die sich zur Zeit in Barad Dur aufhielten, die Durchsage ebenfalls gehört hatten. Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte ihn zu tiefst, dann schließlich waren auch Galadriel und Gandalf anwesen. Als Grishhâk den Raum betrat, blickte er auf.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" Grishhâk verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Papa, du willst doch wohl nicht wirklich sagen, dass du jetzt nicht weißt, was du machen sollst, oder?" Ungläubig sah sie Sauron an, der nur den Kopf schüttelt.

„Ich glaubs nicht, ich glaubs einfach nicht! Sobald es mal etwas, nur das kleinste bisschen, kompliziert wird, rennst du zu mir und fragst mich um Rat! Hast du eigentlich jemals was selbst entscheiden können? Und jetzt raus, das regelst du gefälligst selber!"

Sekundenbruchteile später stand Sauron auch schon wieder vor der Tür von Grishhâks Zimmer, die mit Wucht hinter ihm zuschlug. Also entschloss er sich dazu, einfach so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen und endlich in Thronsaal 2 zu gehen.

Ravana saß währenddessen glücklich in Raum 15 im 6. Stockwerk auf dem Tisch und war stolz auf sich. Endlich hatte sie Sauron ihre Liebe gestanden! Jetzt hoffte sie darauf, dass er sie erwidern würde, doch bis sie dies herausfinden konnte, musste sie anscheinend er st einmal ein bisschen warten.

Inzwischen in Thronsaal 2:

Gandalf saß mit würdevoller Miene auf einem Stuhl und wartete auf Sauron, der eigentlich hier auf ihn warten sollte, doch der Saal war leer. Also hatte Gandalf sich hingesetzt und wartete voller Vorfreude darauf, Sauron unter die Nase reiben zu können, dass er zu spät war, auf das Eintreffen von Grishhâks Vater.

Gerade, als er es sich bequem gemacht hatte, hörte er das Knirschen des Lautsprechers und darauf die Durchsage, die Sauron so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und seine Vorfreude auf das Eintreffen Saurons wuchs ins Unermessliche.

Gerade, als Gandalf vor Ungeduld aufspringen wollte, ging die Tür auf und Sauron trat ein. Schnell beherrschte sich Gandalf und setzte wieder seine würdevolle Miene auf.

„Ihr seid spät", sprach er Sauron mit einer guten Priese Tadel in der Stimme an. Sauron stutze, als er sah, wer auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Du..." Er stöhnte auf. „Wie kann sie mir das nur antun?", murmelte er mehr für sich als für Gandalf, doch dieser verstand es anscheinend.

„Das wollte ich auch gerade fragen. Und wo wir gerade am fragen sind, wer ist denn die schöne Maid, die Euch soeben ihre Grfühle offenbart hat?" Ein gemeiner Unterton mischte sich in Gandalfs Stimme, als er dies sagte. „Und was sagt Eure Tochter dazu, dass Ihr eine Freundin habt?" Gandalf konnte sich ob der irritierten Miene Saurons nur noch schwer das Lachen verkneifen.

Sauron sah Gandalf an, dann fiel er rückwärts um. Er war ohnmächtig geworden.

„Ups..", kicherte Gandalf.

Reviewantworten:  
Ravana: Tja, willst du wissen, ob das mit Sauron und dir was wird? gg

Laurelin: Danke!

JennyArwen: Die körperliche Gestalt ;)

Chris2: Danke, und hier das nächste Kap!

Noch eine Anmerkung: Das Liebesgedicht ist von meinen 2 VL-Töchtern Acalime und Amidala, die mit aller Kraft versuchen, mich zu verkuppeln und dieses Gedicht haben sie dafür verwendet....


	9. Vertreterglueck

Kapitel 9

Celeborn irrte noch immer verzweifelt suchend durch die nicht enden wollenden Gänge auf der Suche nach Zimmer Nummer 156794, als vor ihm plötzlich eine Gestalt erschien. Fassungslos starrte er auf das Wesen, welches vor ihm den Gang blockierte. Der Schwarze Umhang verdeckte das Gesicht seines Gegenübers vollständig. Nur zwei leuchtende, rote Punkte deuteten auf Augen hin.

„Herzlich willkommen in der Abteilung für Vertreter, lieber Kollege", grüßte der Nazgûl den noch immer erstarrten Celeborn. „Bitte folgen Sie mir, ich werde Ihnen Ihre erste Aufgabe zuteilen." Der Nazgûl drehte sich um und verschwand durch eine Tür mit der Aufschrift „Raum 156794, Zentrale für Vertreterangelegenheiten"

Sichtlich verwirrt folgte ihm Celeborn. Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß, was wohl zum teil auch daran lag, dass er über und über mit Akten vollgestopft war. Der Nazgûl ging zu einem der Aktenstapel und zog einige Papiere daraus hervor. Staub wirbelte auf und brachte den Schwarzgewandeten dazu, jämmerlich zu husten.

„Also, hier habe ich eine Liste der Personen, die noch keine Leitung bei uns haben. Es wird Ihre Aufgabe sein, diese anzusprechen und davon zu überzeugen, dass sie unbedingt eine Leitung bei uns brauchen." Verständnislos sah Celeborn den Nazgûl an.

„Überzeugen? Wie soll ich das tun?"

„Was? Sie wissen nicht, wie man andere überzeugt?" Ungläubig hielt der Nazgûl inne.

„Bin ich jetzt entlassen?", fragte Celeborn, während er nervös seine Robe zerknitterte. Der Nazgûl schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Da kann man doch was machen."

Etwas später:

Eine in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt huschte durch den Düsterwald. Nach einiger Zeit blieb die Gestalt stehen und sah auf einen Stapel Papiere in ihrer Hand.

„König Thranduil in Düsterwald", las Celeborn die Adresse, die auf dem obersten Blatt stand und seufzte. „Das können sie ja wohl nicht ernst meinen..."

Doch alles Genörgel nutzte nichts, denn es war weder jemand in der Nähe, um dem hohen Elben zuzuhören, noch hätte ihm irgendwer zugehört, selbst wenn er mitten in Minas Tirith gestanden hätte, denn schließlich wäre er ja nicht Celeborn, wenn ihm jemand zuhören würde.

„Überzeugen.. einfach nur überzeugen..", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er immer weiter in der Wald vordrang. Die Nazgûl waren glücklicherweise so freundlich gewesen, ihm ein paar Nachhilfestunden in Überzeugungstechnik zu geben, doch nichtsdestotrotz war er mehr als nur etwas nervös.

Endlich war an seinem Ziel angekommen und stand vor dem großen Tor, das zu den Hallen des Elbenkönigs führte. Schnell ordnete er seinen Umhang und seine Haare, bevor er noch einmal seine Notizen, die er sich sicherheitshalber gemacht hatte, überflog.

„Regel Nummer 1: Immer seriös wirken. Stehen Sie gerade, setzen Sie eine überlegene Miene auf und achten Sie darauf, immer ein Gefühl von Überlegenheit zu vermitteln, sollten Sie es mit einem potentiellen Kunden zu tun haben.

Regel Nummer 2: Wenn der potentielle Kunde nicht beim ersten Klingeln öffnet, öffnet er beim zweiten. Öffnet er beim zweiten mal nicht, öffnet er beim dritten. Öffnet er beim dritten Mal nicht,....

Regel Nummer 3: Hat der potentielle Kunde erst einmal die Tür geöffnet, lassen Sie ihn nicht zu Wort kommen! Es könnte ansonsten passieren, dass er Ihnen ansonsten die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägt. Um dies möglichst zu vermeiden, stellen Sie am Besten auch noch Ihren Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen.

Regel Nummer 4: Der potentielle Kunde braucht Ihr Produkt, er weiß es nur noch nicht! Lassen Sie es ihn wissen!

Regel Nummer 5: Sollte tatsächlich einmal der Spruch „der Kunde ist König" zutreffen, lassen Sie sich nicht von der hohen Stellung Ihres Gegenübers beeindrucken.

Regel Nummer 6: Ihr einziges Ziel: Der potentielle Kunde soll zum Kunden werden."

Noch einmal atmete er durch, bevor er den Klingelknopf betätigte. Gespannt wartete er auf die Reaktion, doch sie blieb aus. „Regel Nummer 2", rief er sich in Erinnerung und Klingelte noch einmal. Und noch mal. Und...

Nach dem vierhundertdreiundsechzigsten Klingeln öffnete sich endlich das Tor weit genug, sodass Celeborn seinen Fuß in den entstandenen Riss stellen konnte. Ein Gesicht kam zum Vorschein, das ziemlich verschlafen aussah. „Was...."

„Guten Tag, ich bin Celeborn von der Mittelerde-Telecom. Haben Sie sich schon einmal Gedanken über die Anschaffung eines Telephons gemacht? Immer erreichbar, von überall her, keine lästigen Boten mehr, in Sekundenschnelle, drei Wochen lang Garantie und das alles zum einmaligen Preis von 300 Mithrilbarren plus monatlicher Grundpreis sowie die Telephongebühren pro telephonierte Einheit."

Aus der irritierten Miene des Elben schloss Celeborn kurzerhand, dass ein Interesse bezüglich seiner Ware bestand. In sekundenschnelle hatte er den Vertrag sowie eine Schreibfeder zur Hand, die er dem Elben hinhielt.

„Machen Sie einfach hier ein Kreuzchen und da und da und da bitte auch noch."

Verwirrt nahm der Elb die Feder in die Hand und machte seine Kreuzchen, wie Celeborn es ihm sagte.

„Kann ich jetzt wieder zurück in mein Bett?", fragte er, als er endlich durch den endlos erscheinenden Papierstapel durchgekommen war. Celeborn lächelte ihn fachmännisch an.

„Nun, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ja, es hat mir Freude bereitet, mit einem so zuvorkommenden Elben zu verhandeln." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand im Wald.

„Das wäre geschafft", freute er sich, als er einen Haken hinter den Namen Thranduils machte, doch der nächste Namen auf der Liste ließ ihn aufstöhnen: „König Theoden von Rohan"

Leise vor sich hin brummelnd machte er sich also auf den Weg ins Land der Pferdeherren.

Nachsatz für dieses Kapitel:

Sämtliche Ähnlichkeiten in diesem Kapitel mit existierenden Personen sind genau so beabsichtigt und gewollt.

Ich widme dieses Kapitel dem Staubsaugervertreter, der mich heute Morgen mittels Sturmklingeln aus dem Bett geschmissen hat, um mir einen neuen Staubsauger zu verkaufen.

Reviewantworten:

iary: Danke, hier geht's weiter ;-)

Jo: ja, ich gestehe, ich bin krank ggg

Anonyme Leserin: Ach, Ravana... Ja, das treffen ware gut ;-)


End file.
